


Aliado, amigo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Help, Uneasy Allies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ese chico no necesitaba aliados, necesitaba una niñera.





	Aliado, amigo

**Aliado, amigo**

Ludwig suspiró. Empezaba a creer que aquella guerra fuera un caso perdido.

Simplemente, tenía aliados inadecuados. Japón era demasiado ocupado a salvar su nación para preocuparse de ellos también. Y Italia...

Suspiró otra vez.

Ese chico no necesitaba aliados, necesitaba una niñera.

El día anterior había caído en las manos de Inglaterra, y el antes de eso Francia lo había capturado.

Y Ludwig siempre estaba allí, pronto a salvarlo. Se había preguntado a menudo la razón por la cual lo hacía. Y había debido admitir con si mismo que no lo hacía porque era un aliado. Lo hacía porque lo quería.

Ludwig tenía planos. Conocía sus objetivos, tenía una idea clara sobre lo que era mejor hacer. Pero, detrás esos ideales, estaba un poco de miedo. Miedo de perder, miedo de ser derrotado.

Miedo de estar solo.

El teléfono sonó. Contestó, suspirando.

“¿Quién es?” preguntó.

“Doitsu, Doitsu! ¡Soy a casa de América, y no me deja ir!”

Alemania gimió.

Estaba en problemas otra vez. Por un momento, lo tocó la idea de dejarlo allí, a merced de América, de abandonarlo. Pues sus ojos cayeron sobre la foto que tenía sobre su mesa.

Él y Veneziano. Ludwig sonreía, cosa rara.

Suspiró otra vez.

“Vale, Italia. Vengo ahora mismo.” dijo, yendo a ayudar no un aliado, sino un amigo. 


End file.
